


Resolution (the After and Before remix)

by Occula



Category: U2
Genre: Backstage, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occula/pseuds/Occula
Summary: Just after ZooTV - as in, just a few minutes after - Adam had a few thoughts at the afterparty.





	Resolution (the After and Before remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Resolution](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/366168) by L.A. Woman. 



> I found this remix in my files, and I don't see that it was ever posted anywhere before. Takes up right after the original story by L.A. Woman left off.

 Adam thought he’d never felt so exhausted.

The party was good, and only a couple of weeks ago he’d have been as fucked up as anyone – more so, actually, because he’d have been drinking half a day longer than most of them. Now, no.

Yes, he’d made a resolution, he’d turned a page, and his resolve was firm, but it was difficult. Not least because of everyone’s consciousness of it, their nearly-made or quickly rescinded offers of a bottle, their sudden awareness and shame. _Their_ shame. One could laugh at that.

Adam wasn’t in a laughing mood.

Nor was he sullen or sad; there was that. He talked, he chatted, he huzzah-ed when it was called for. He drank club soda and disliked it and had to remember that there was no point in drinking it quickly and calling for another, because there was nothing in it and nothing to rush toward.

Not in that regard, at least.

All these things were a rolling boil at the surface. The party, the drink, the tour. Done, nearly two years’ worth of work finished. Work, and love, and hate, and that deep, sucking emptiness inside him, never sated. A year of grief, of running, of waste.

But below, beneath, he was astonished and afraid. Alive and tingling.

Six words.

_Come to_ _New York_ _with me._


End file.
